It's really hard to believe
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: —Tu voz es más bella de lo que pensé—hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Kuroko no dudó en voltear a su alrededor para ver si había alguien con teléfono—, Tetsuya. / AKAKUROWEEK2015


**Día cuatro**

_"Who are you?"_

—Tu voz es más bella de lo que pensé—hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Kuroko no dudó en voltear a su alrededor para ver si había alguien con teléfono—, Tetsuya.

* * *

.

**It's really hard to believe.**

.

.

.

Kuroko ve sus ojos en la oscuridad, acechándolo y siguiéndolo – y lo primero que piensa es en correr lo más que le sea posible, pero enseguida recuerda su patética condición física y lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos, esperando a que su inminente destino llegue a él, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

Hay unos ojos mirándolo desde las sombras. Han sido meses desde que sintió esa sensación – pero recién hoy, cuando tuvo un momento de lucidez sobre el tema, una sensación en su pecho se esparce en él, pasando por su cabeza hasta sus pies, sus brazos al estómago, y quedándose enterrada en el fondo de su corazón. En verdad lo miraban. Lo analizaban, lo estudiaban – lo seguían a cualquier parte que fuera sin importar qué tan concurrido esté, ni qué tan privado sea. A veces se pregunta si no sabe ya su dirección, su escuela, los lugares concurrentes a donde va, su correo electrónico, o –

—¿Hola?

Su número de teléfono.

(En primera instancia había dudado en contestar, pero había _algo _que le obligaba a hacerlo. Una curiosidad asesina, patética – una necesidad de saber qué era lo que pasaba y por qué era él el objetivo.)

Escucha una respiración al otro lado de la línea y siente un poco de pánico, curiosidad y cansancio. Nunca ha sido fanático de ser observado (él supone que _nadie _lo es – aunque parece que no todos piensan de esa forma), pero debe de admitir que le encanta _observar_. Es algo irónico que ahora se encuentre en esa situación sin más, sin darse cuenta siquiera – con un hombre que tiene un ojo de color rojo y el otro de un color casi ámbar, o amarillo, no lo sabe – es tan difícil de definir gracias a que sólo lo vio por cinco segundos.

Una voz ronca, pero fina a la vez y llena de elegancia, se dirigió a él con suma confianza.

—Tu voz es más bella de lo que pensé—hubo unos segundos de silencio, y Kuroko no dudó en voltear a su alrededor para ver si había alguien con teléfono—, Tetsuya.

Un nudo se forma en su garganta y por un instante le entra pánico por el cuelo, y su mano comienza a temblar casi dejando caer su batido de vainilla. Escucha una pequeña risita y sabe a la perfección que está siendo observado, que está a metros de distancia de él, pero no sabe en lo absoluto dónde está. Como si el extraño le hubiese leído la mente, responde a la pregunta sin miramientos.

—Estoy frente a ti, Tetsuya. Pero aún así no me verás—Kuroko muerde sus labios y niega con la cabeza—. Puedes intentarlo, de todos modos. Sé que eres alguien muy obstinado, tanto que jamás conocí a alguien como tú.

Su voz sale monótona, pero con un ligero toque de miedo e interés.

—¿Quién eres tú?

El extraño le ignora y sigue hablando.

—Tan inteligente.

—¿Quién eres?

—Tan distinto.

Kuroko reprime un gemido de pánico.

—Tan interesante.

Comienza a caminar sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, y en algún punto del camino tira su batido de vainilla en el contenedor de basura. No sabe qué hacer ni qué pensar – se considera una persona que piensa bien antes de actuar, pero en esos momentos su cabeza está llena – _repleta _de las palabras del extraño de la línea del teléfono que no sabe qué decir más que la misma pregunta, una y otra vez.

—¿Quién eres?

—Tan bello.

Hay un silencio en la línea y Kuroko detiene sus pasos, luego aprieta el agarre de su celular. Pasa una mano por su cabello y se muerde de nuevo el labio, sintiendo que está a punto de colapsar ahí mismo – pero no lo hará porque sabe que no está solo. Alguien le sigue, y ese alguien no le miente. Lo sabe, lo siente en su voz – y lo siente en su cabeza, su cuerpo.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso. Morderte el labio—el extraño le comenta como si nada—. ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo, por favor?

Escucha unos pasos que se detienen detrás de él y se queda paralizado – teniendo la terrible duda de girar, encarar a la persona que lo ha estado observando, o intentar salir corriendo y quedarse con la incógnita toda la vida.

Hay silencio total y, aunque sabe que está rodeado de gente, es como si estuviera solo. Su rostro lleno de seriedad y sin expresión alguna, hace de la situación algo difícil, además de que la poca presencia que posee no lo ayuda para nada. Por un momento se le cruza la idea de colgar, pero cuando una mano lo toma por la cintura, sabe que ya es una idea lejana,

—Tetsuya—le susurran a su oído libre, y escucha lo mismo por el auricular del celular.

Kuroko responde, inmóvil, como si alguien le estuviese amenazando con un cuchillo en mano.

—¿Sí?

Y escucha el eco de su voz en todas partes – por la ciudad, atravesando el cuerpo, grabándose en su mente y retumbando en su oído.

—¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo, por favor? —le repite el extraño.

El agarre de su cintura se intensifica y esta vez le giran sobre sí, sólo para encontrarse con el pelirrojo que había visto antes y que, si lo ve bien, es demasiado atractivo. Kuroko no sabe qué hacer. Por alguna u otra razón, el miedo que sentía, todo el pánico que se apoderó de su cuerpo, fue drenando de su cuerpo para darle paso a un sentimiento desconocido – adrenalina, pasión por algo distinto, y unos ojos analizándolo sin parar.

Una sonrisa del extraño aparece.

—Pero esta vez frente a mí.

Kuroko niega con la cabeza e intenta alejarse de su agarre, cerrando el celular y echándolo a su bolsillo del pantalón. La mano en su cintura sigue ahí, inmóvil, y de alguna u otra manera sabe que no tiene escapatoria.

Si por su cabeza hubiese pasado la idea de que sería algo bueno el no repetir siempre el mismo camino a casa para no llegar a esto, lo haría sin duda alguna en sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres? —se anima a preguntar de nuevo.

La sonrisa del extraño se ensancha aún más – y ve una pizca de diversión, de placer, de arrogancia y superioridad. Kuroko no se siente débil – sólo controlado. Como si ese momento estuviese ya en su destino, lo único que necesitaba era el momento adecuado para que sucediera, para que se llevara a cabo y que ambos se encontraran frente a frente. No lo sabía, quizá sólo estaba alucinando – la mirada que le dedicaba el extraño quizá le afectaba el cerebro en demasía.

—¿Qué quién soy yo?

La voz se convierte en un susurro y Kuroko siente una respiración en su cuello, una respiración tranquila y cálida acariciando su piel y mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, causando una mueca en su rostro. Siente un beso húmedo en la mejilla y sólo atina a jadear, sin importarle cuánta gente les esté observando. Tan impropio de él.

—Akashi Seijūrō, por supuesto.

* * *

Algo de OoC. Woaps.


End file.
